Versus
by humilityhehe
Summary: It has been ten years after the dexholders disappeared after defeating the last evil organization in their regions. Now join Dexter as he journeys to find out the truth about his heroes and their where abouts. Might turn darker as the story continues.
1. Dexter

The bells at the door sounded wildly as people come and go from the shop.

"A table for one please," one of the customers, said, as he was escorted to a table near the window.

After taking his sit, the person removed his coat revealing his true face, that of a boy around thirteen years of age wearing a white shirt that has a pokedex silhouette on the middle.

"So tired," the boy sighed as he rested his head on the table. "Nice going Dexter getting your self lost just before your grand adventure."

The boy named Dexter continued cursing himself until he heard the radio delivering the news.

"Afternoon everyone, and I'm Alice and here we are reporting live at Cerulean City. A herd of Bulbasaurs are currently wrecking havoc in the city and destroying everything in their way. Misty, the gym leading in the area is trying to hold the herd back but it looks like – wait what are you doing," the reporter was cut off mid sentence by a huge explosion and the entire broadcast was suspended with a jigglypuff song.

The boy looked up and sighed louder before standing and walking out the establishment.

"Another one of those reports ha, the numbers keep rising ever since Team Olympia showed up. If only the dexholders didn't disappeared ten years ago nothing of this would be happening," the boy whispered as he walked through the crowded street of Pewter City.

As he continued walking through the crowd, he saw a poster on the wall of one of the buildings. It was announcing the upcoming battle demonstration of the new dexholders of the four regions.

The boy simply shrugged at the poster and walked away. He didn't quite understand why four teenagers who were the same age as him would interest anyone.

"They haven't even proven their worth to be given pokedexes," he taught.

But after walking aimlessly through the crowd he came across a huge building with a dome shape roof and a pokeball sigh at the center.

"Pewter Gym," Dexter read the sign posted outside. "I guess this is were the gym leader Brock trains. I guess going in won't hurt."

But before he could enter a voice called out behind him.

"Hey," shouted a female voice behind him causing him to flinch and look back, "Are you here to challenge the gym leader?"

"Me? Not really just thought of checking out the place," Dexter said as he stared at the girl.

"Oh, then would you mind if I stick around with you till then," the girl asked letting down her long yellow hair which made her look really beautiful.

Seeing this, Dexter stood there at awe and accepted her request immediately. But what caught her attention was the Jack-of-Diamond card stuck in her straw hat and the white jacket with a cloud sign on it.

Once inside, the two walked around the huge facility seeing different trainers training their rock-type pokemon on the steep mountain like terrain.

"So what do you think," asked the girl as he walked beside Dexter.

"This is really amazing, my trainer blood is itching for a battle," the boy shouted as he looked at his fists.

"Then why don't you fight the gym leader," the girl asked as he stopped in front of the boy.

"Why? Are you crazy? I'm a low ranking trainer and fighting a gym leader would mean a complete trashing on my part," the boy shouted as he retorted at the girl.

"Oh? But looking at you pokemon I could tell their fairly powerfull."

"How can you tell?"

"Trust me," the gild smirked and walked away.

"Hey wait up," Dexter shouted as he followed the girl who kept on laughing

As the two continued going deeper the gym, they reached a huge flat form with huge boulders surrounding the edges. And on the center was a man wearing an orange long sleeve shirt and green cargo pants. Behind him were a golem and a huge Onix.

"Is that Brock," Dexter asked to the girl behind him but to his dismay the girl was gone. "Hey were did you go!"

But before he could search for his companion, the man at the field shouted at him.

"Hey kid! Are you here for a gym battle," the man said.

"Well," Dexter hesitated but was unwillingly brought to the center.

"Well even if you're not here for a battle, you still went through the short cuts that are hidden all through out the gym. So you could be a worthy opponent," the man name Brock said as he took out one of his pokeball.

"Wait, I just followed this girl in, I didn't even know about these short cuts," Dexter shouted trying to avoid a battle.

"Enough of this chit-chat! Go Golem," Brock shouted as he ordered his Golem to take center stage.

"What did I get my self into," Dexter sighed as he took out one of his pokeball. "Let's go Hydra!"

The pokeball glowed a bright blue and a Seadra came out.

"A water pokemon… and a high level at that," Brock marveled at the pokemon and quickly gave Golem a command. "Golem, Rock tomb before Seadra has a chance to attack!"

The Golem followed and quickly threw four huge stone stabs into seadra. But Seadra easily evaded the attack and countered with bubble beam without the order from its trainer. The attack hit the un-expecting Golem right at the center causing a critical hit.

"That Seadra of yours is something else, Golem, return. Finish it off Onix."

"Hydra, use intimidate at the approaching onix," Dexter ordered his Seadra which the pokemon complied with.

Before the Onix could even enter the ring, it was quickly affected by Seadra's intimidate causing its attack to fall.

"Intimidate," Brock shouted as he gave Onix its orders. "Use Dig quickly."

The large rock-snake pokemon burrowed underground and disappeared from sight.

"Hydra, hold your ground and prepare for its attack," Dexter ordered his pokemon before looking around.

The two stood in silence before a huge Rock flew from the hole Onix made. It was directed towards Seadra but the water pokemon was able to see it coming and deflected the attack but unfortunately it was caught by Onix's bind attack.

"Hydra," the boy shouted as he saw his pokemon screeching in pain.

"Good Onix, now Slam Seadra to the ground," and with the order from his trainer, Onix lifted Seadra and slammed the water pokemon into the ground causing a huge amount of dust to rise. "It looks like your Seadra's down for the count boy."

The boy kept quiet until the dust cloud was at its peak before giving his orders, "Hydra use Dragon Pulse and end this," from the dust a shock wave blew away the dust to reveal Onix unconscious on the other end of the field.

"Onix," Brock shouted as he saw his pokemon blasted a mile away from the battlefield.

"Hydra, return," Dexter ordered his pokemon as he pointed his pokemon at it.

"What's your name boy," Brock asked as he tended to his Onix.

"I'm Dexter," the boy answered as he stared as his pokemon.

"Dexter ha, you know, you're pretty good. The last time I had this much fun was when Red came by," the gym leader said as he laughed.

"Really, But I think that was a long time ago," Dexter said as he sighed.

"Oh you're wrong the battle with red that I mentioned wasn't when he was starting out, but the time before he disappeared," Brock said when he stood up and patted the boy's shoulder. "Well for the great battle, here's the bolder badge. You deserve it."

"Thanks, oh almost forgot the girl I came in it," the boy said as he placed the badge inside his bag.

"Well could you describe her? He gym is pretty huge so it might take a while before you can find her alone."

"Well, if I remember correctly, she should have long yellow hair and was wearing a straw hat. Oh yeah, she was also wearing a yellow shirt beneath a white jacket."

The gym leader stood there in disbelief as he listened to the boy's description.

"Why, was there something wrong from what I said," Dexter asked as he observed the man who had a serious look on his face.

"Sorry," Brock said as he snapped back. "I just thought of Yellow when you describe your friend."

"Well, now that you mention it, she did look a lot like yellow especially having a straw hat," the boy said as he remembered the girl.

But while the two where talking about Dexter's companion, a boy who was wearing a set of miner cloths came and started shouting.

"Brock," the boy said as he tried to catch his breath. "A girl is stealing the rock pokemons at the gym's breeding area."

"What," Brock said as he ordered the boy to lead him there. "Dexter your friend can wait. I have to deal with this first."

"I'm coming with you," Dexter shouted as he followed the two who went ahead.

When they reached the breeding area, a huge flock of Butterfree was blocking their view.

"Where did this huge flock come from," Brock shouted as he tried to remove the insects from his line of sight.

The three continued to make their way through the huge flock until they made into a clearing in the middle. There, a figure was standing in the middle with two Beedrills on her sides.

"Its y-" Dexter shouted but was interrupted by Brocks shout.

"Yellow," Brock shouted as he saw the girl who had a straw hat on her head.

"Long time no see Brock, it seems you lost to that kid," the girl said with out even denting her identity.

"Yellow," Dexter asked as he gaped at the thought of one of the dexholders standing in front of him.

"Why are you here? We thought you guys disappeared and why the hell are you doing this," Brock bombarded the girl with questions.

"Well, let's say we had enough of this weak world and are currently finding ways of making it much better," the girl said with a tone that contradicted her personality ten years ago. "Well I better get going, my handsome boss is going to get mad if I'm even a second late."

"Wait! Yellow," Brock shouted as he tried to stop his former friend.

But before they knew it, the girl was gone along with the Butterfrees in the room. Brock dropped to his knees when he thought the legendary dexholders could possibly be the new threat.

"What's this," Dexter asked as he took the card that was left behind. It was a Jack-of-Diamond card and on it was written Team Olympia.

"Hey Dexter, do you think you can visit Cerulean City next. Professor Oak is there, researching the previous Bulbasaur rumpage and Misty might be able to help out," Brock said as he left the room with a serious tone.

"I guess the grand adventure I was joking earlier just came true," Dexter said as he took a deep breath and sighed.


	2. Deep Color of Blue

**Here's my second chapter... I feel like the last part's a little rush but I hope it doesn't affect the story. This is also a late introduction but I do not own pokemon. **

**Please have fun reading and always remember to review... :)  
**

* * *

The moon was already out when a boy came out of Mt. Moon. He shivered as the ice cold wind of the mountain blew by his face.

"Didn't knew it was this cold here," Dexter complained as he held his arms due to the cold. "I guess camping out isn't an option, but Cerulean City shouldn't be any further."

After shrugging off the cold, Dexter continued his walk threw Route 4. He saw millions of pokemon wondering threw the mountains. Geodudes were rolling by the mountainsides and the Pidgeys where tweeting away in the trees as they sleep.

Dexter smiled as he observed this pleasant scenery. But it didn't took long before his peaceful walk was disturbed by a loud shriek coming from the tall grass that surrounded him

'What the hell was that," Dexter asked as he flinched. "I think I'm starting to hear things."

The boy ignored the shouting before hearing another one, but this time it was louder.

"I think I'm going crazy," Dexter added as he walked closer to the thick grass and checked where that loud shrieks were coming from.

It didn't took long before he found where they came from, but what he saw really surprised him. Two guys wearing a white jacket with grey shirts underneath were attacking a girl who seamed completely defenseless.

"It looks like her pokemons aren't that special," said one of the thugs.

"But we can't just simply walk away empty handed, you know how the miss hates failures and we've just started out, so having a bad impression on the first day won't help us," the other argued as he continued checking the girls bag.

"Fine, fine, just hurry it up before someone notice those shouts," the first thug said as he surveyed the surroundings.

But the two didn't realize a boy in the bushes was already observing them.

"Now what," the boy sighed as he observe the theft. "It's obvious the girl's in trouble but looking at those cloths these could spell trouble in my part."

The boy continued on thinking over what to do but saw something he didn't expected. The girl who seemed to have fainted behind the men slowly crept behind one of them and quickly jumped on his back.

"What," shouted the man as he tried his hardest to shake the girl off.

"Give me back my pokemon, you jerks," shouted the girl as she held on the man's back.

"Get down from there you brat," the other man said as he left the bag and helped his partner.

The three continued on with their little show until they heard a loud sound coming from their back. But before they could even see the one making the noise, a shadow quickly flew above them.

"Nocturne, tackle," a voice ordered from the bushes. A huge bird then quickly attacked the men who the girl clung to causing both to fall to the ground.

"Hey are you alright," the other one asked as he prepared his pokeball. "Where the hell did that pokemon come from? Argh! Forget it, Chimchar, use smokescreen!"

The guy threw his pokeball where a monkey pokemon came out. Once out, it quickly blew smoke out of its mouth causing the entire place to be covered in smoke.

"Now to escape," the man said as he tried to flee.

"Nocturne use foresight then stop the him with tackle." The Noctowl followed the commands and concentrated on finding the thief before charging in.

The thief was caught off guard and was hit with a critical hit, causing him to stumble and lose his consciousness. The smoke also subsided due to the strong wind the Noctowl created as it flew up.

"That was close," the boy said as he came out from the bushes sighing deeply.

"Cyndaquil, flame thrower," shouted the girl as he ordered her small mouse pokemon to burn the boy causing him to be caught off guard and get burned neer the hair.

"What the hell are you doing," Dexter retorted as he scratch his scraped hair.

"Well I'm simply challenging you to a pokemon battle," the girl said as she took her battle stance.

"You gotta be kidding me. This is the pay I get after saving you butt?"

"Well, for your information I didn't ask for your help." The girl fumed hearing his comment.

"Whatever," Dexter sighed as he walked away calling back his Noctowl.

"Hey, Wait! Where do you think you're going," the girl said as she ran after the boy but unfortunately lost track of him. "Argh, where the hell did he go?"

After running away from the girl, Dexter continued his walk to Cerulean City.

"That girl was totally ungrateful," he complained thinking of what just happened earlier. "But ignoring her rude personality, you could say she has her charms."

After saying that, each minute that passed made him remember her features more. She was flat as a board but her face was where her strong points were. She had these strong fiery eyes as well as raven black hair that just ended over her shoulders. Surely if it wasn't for her rude personality Dexter would really have considered her his type. But thinking about the event more, made him shrugged the details off and sighed heavily.

"I guess thinking over it would just leave more bad memories in my life."

Dexter continued until he saw a city in the distance. This meant that Cerulean City was getting closer and he could finally get some rest after the long travel.

Dexter reached the city after two more hours of walking. He quickly settled on the nearest pokemon center and decided to go meet Misty and Prof. Oak tomorrow just before calling it a night.

On the meantime, a group of shadowy figures loomed over the city.

"Hey do you think they'll cooperate with our plans if we continue with our plan tonight," asked the one on the right as he petted his pokemon, which had fur that was as hot as fire.

"Sure it'll work, after all their going to be emotionally unprepared for this," said another as he continued to munch on his rice cake while sitting on the back of his pokemon.

"Quiet down you two," the last one said as she appeared with a fan on her hand. "We'll miss our chance if you two continue on chatting like that."

"Then we better get started then," the one earlier said as he and his pokemon jumped off the ledge.

"Then I'll see yah later missy," the second one said and slowly slides down with his pokemon.

"Stop calling me that, I'm a Queen and highness suits me better than that childish name," the last one said as she observed the two heading to Cerulean City.

The two who left went directly to the city gym where the un-expecting gym leader, Misty was training her Gyarados.

"Finish it with Dragon Force," the gym leader ordered the large beast before recalling her pokemon back to its ball. "That was a nice work out."

But before she could wear her jacket over her blue one piece, a strong force stormed into the facility and knocked her unconscious.

The sun slowly rose above the un-expecting city, as people started their daily routine.

Dexter also woke up to realize he's been lying on the ground all night. He was considerably a bad sleeper and sleeping on a bench didn't help.

"What a nice way to start a day," he said as he stood up and yawned. "I better eat first before going to the gym.

As he prepared his things for his visit to the gym, he noticed a group of men walking into the center and entering a personnel room. They seemed a bit strange but he decided to ignore them, since he still had things to do.

Outside, he saw a lot of people rushing to a single spot. They were gathering on a single spot that was already overflowing with trainers and pedestrians alike.

"What's going on over there," the boy wondered as he went closer to take a peak.

What he saw really made his face pail in surprise. An order was issued to all the citizens over at Cerulean concerning the immediate surrender of all pokemon to the pokemon center.

No one was completely sure why such an announcment was made, but if it came from the gym leader then that meant something might have happen.

The crowd slowly diminished as the people there all went to the center to carry out what was written, except for some who didn't like the idea.

"What the hell," one man said as he stomped his foot on the floor.

"She didn't even explained the reason," his friend said.

"Well, if we leave Cerulean City then we might be able to avoid this," the third one said as he walked away. The two others followed him and started walking to the city exit.

"I guess they have a point but I should visit Misty and Prof. oak first before leaving," Dexter said as he made his way to the gym.

Silence met the boy as he entered the building. The fact that no one was training made Dexter even more curious. The boy continued going deeper, looking for the gym leader but to no avail. He reached the end of the gym where the gym leader should have been waiting for challengers but it seemed like even it was empty.

"Where could they be," a female voice asked.

"Youre ri- wait what the hell are you doing here," Dexter jumped back as he asked the girl who followed him there.

"What does it look like, I planned to fight the Misty, the gym leader of the place but it looks like she's not around," the girl answered without looking at Dexter.

Dexter sighed as he looked at the girl.

"What," the girl asked as she notice Dexter's face.

"Nothing, I just realized I got myself in a really trouble some situation," Dexter said as he continued sighing.

The girl didn't reply, instead she went through a door that was located on the left side of the stage.

Dexter didn't even have the time to ask where she was going. He just decided to follow her and keep quiet.

The two continued looking around the area before coming across a room that had 'warning' written on it.

"What could be behind this door," the girl asked.

"I don't think it's wise to go inside," Dexter said as he continued to follow the girl.

"But if you look closely the door seemed like to have been recently open after a few years being left alone," the girl said.

"And your proof is?"

"Look at the floor, the dust near the door is less compared to the outer areas because of being opened," the girl answered crouching on the floor and pointing at a point where a mark indicating a door being dragged on dust.

The two stopped talking and decided to look inside. And to their surprise Misty was inside unconscious. The two rushed to her side and tried to wake her up.

"Hmmm," Misty groaned as she regained her consciousness.

"Are you alright," Dexter asked as he continued shaking Misty's body slowly trying to wake her up faster.

"Hurry… pokemon center… pokemons… danger…" The gym leader said before collapsing again.

"Pokemon center," the girl asked looking at Dexter for answers.

"We can talk later, we better get Misty out of here and hurry to the center," Dexter said as he hurriedly carried Misty's body out of the room.

The two decided to rest Misty's body on one of the bench and made sure she was comfortable. Dexter also left his Noctowl to protect the girl until any help arrives.

After making the necessary preparations the two made their way to the pokemon center to see a huge truck in front of it.

"Damn it," Dexter reacted as he released his Seadra. "Hydra, Hydro pump!"

A huge stream of water came from the pokemon but before it could even reach the truck a huge ball of fire stopped it short in its track.

"Flame Thrower," the girl stop and looking at the attack which completely scorched the ground.

"Whoa there hot shot," a boy said before appearing on top of the truck with a huge pokemon behind him.

"Are pokemon inside that truck," Dexter asked so unlike him.

"And if I said no," the boy asked with a sarcastic tone.

"Let's see," Dexter said before pointing at the guy. "Waterfall!"

The boy just smirked at the attack before flicking his fingers. The pokemon behind him that soon turned out to be a huge ape pokemon stopped the raging torrent with a simple punch.

"Your pokemon might be strong pal, but compared to ours, its still as weak as a weedle," the boy insulted Dexter before tapping his foot signaling the truck to start.

The truck was soon moving before they knew it. Dexter was starting to lose hope before the girl beside her shouted at him.

"Hey you! Use Hydro Pump again," the girl said holding on to one of her pokeball.

"But," Dexter tried to retort but was unfortunately met with a forceful stare. "Fine, Hydra, Hydro Pump once more time."

"That's not going to work," the boy said before ordering his pokemon. "Chimhiko, Flame thrower!"

The two strong forces was soon colliding with each other but was obviously on the enemies favor.

"Just give up. You won't be defeating me any time soon," the boy said but soon felt the trucks temperature rising. When he looked down he saw a small pokemon riding on the small space on the truck and was using flamethrower on the iron door. The door soon started to melt before completely giving way.

Pokeballs of different colors soon spilled out from the truck and filled rolled on the road. The small pokemon that was Cyndaquil also jumped off.

"What the," the boy on top of the truck shouted as the cargo all fell out.

On the other hand, Dexter didn't know what to say after seeing the performance performed by the young girl.

"You don't have to thank me," the girl said as she proudly puffed out her chest.

"You know, ever since I met you, I only thought of you as a spunky girl, but it seems you also got style," Dexter said as he looked away.

"What does that mean," the girl said before hitting Dexter's back.

"Stop hitting me you brat," Trying to remove the girl on her back.

"I got a name you know," the girl said as she jumped off. "Lynette, Lynette Rose."

"Then you should call me Dexter, Dexter Cruz."

After introducing each other, the two looked at each other laughed out loud as they sat down on the floor. Completely forgetting what they came to Cerulean for.


	3. Surprising Nostalgia

Here's chapter 3 guys... This actually took some of my time since the file got deleted... twice.. so yeah.. hahaha... had to write it down thrice. haha

But enough of that please enjoy this story and remember never in my life time will I ever own pokemon.

* * *

The day was coming to an end but life was still present over at the Cerulean Gym. Three people were inside the office and one of them was Dexter. He parted ways with Lynette when they returned to the pokemon center.

"So you were looking for me," asked the Misty as she sat at her chair.

"Yah," nodded Dexter in response. "Brock asked me to tell you something."

"I suppose it's serious," the woman said as she wore a serious expression.

"Well, it might be something connected to the increasing pokemon incidents," the boy answered. "It looks like a new evil organization has just popped out and is planning to do something with the pokemons. As you might expect, it has something to do with stealing pokemon. Brock actually lost all the poke-eggs in his gym's day care to these criminals but thankfully, we were able to stop the one earlier.

Misty listened intently as she thought of the things that happened earlier.

"Another organization ha," she sighed as she finished processing what the boy just said. "I guess if the original dexholders were just here this wouldn't be happening."

Dexter looked at the girl who seemed a little worried as she talked about the dexholders. He couldn't possible tell her those people she trust could actually be the one behind this but he couldn't let this chance pass as well. She was a gym leader and her cooperation would mean a lot.

"Well, now that you mentioned it. We might know who this new organization is," the boy continued as he looked at the gym leader. "They might be the dexholders."

"The DEXHOLDERS," shouted the girl as she heard the almost impossible news. "Impossible, how could the same people who saved the world possibly be the same people who're trying to wreck havoc on it?"

"We aren't completely sure about this but the one who attacked Brocks gym and the one who attacked you resembled them a lot," the boy said. "Yellow of Viridian City, the one we witnessed at the attack of Pewter Gym and Pearl of Twinleaf Town the one who kidnapped you."

Misty stood there in total disbelief of what she just heard, she didn't really met Pearl in person but she did hear some news about him and his exploits in Sinnoh. As she remembered details about the boy, she also realized that some of them were evident on the man who just attacked her. An orange shirt and a green scarf, yes, these were the details she heard of. But why would someone like him attack her and try to steal pokemons from the center. And there's Yellow, how could an innocent girl like her turn into a criminal. _Why, why would heroes like them turn into such people, _she asked herself with her feelings going in a downward spiral.

"But don't worry," Dexter said interrupting Misty's trail of thought. "We're not that sure if they are the ones behind this. For all we could know, they might just be imposters."

Misty looked up and looked at the boy with amazement.

"You're right," Misty said as she turned her frown into a weak smile. "Those people will never do such things."

The boy nodded in response and smiled back before asking for Professor Oak.

"Profossor Oak," Misty asked. "He hasn't visited us for a long time. And I haven't heard any news about him coming to investigate the incident yesterday."

"Is that so," Dexter asked as he looked outside. _Where could he be then?_

"Why, do you need him for something?"

"Oh its nothing," he said shrugging it off.

"Is that so, but now that you brought him up, he did asked me for a favor a few years back," the gym leader said before opening her drawer and bringing out two objects. Both looked like hand held computers but there were only four buttons and one screen on the middle of it.

"What are those things," Dexter asked looking at the devices on the woman's hands.

"These are the new pokedexes," answered Misty. "And I was asked to give them to people who looked trust worthy enough."

"Are you saying," Dexter continued but was unable to his sentence.

"Yes, I decided to give this blue one to you since you've already proven your self after saving me earlier."

The boy accepted the device but somewhere inside his there were some doubt especially since he knew receiving a pokedex meant there was a chance he'll just get dragged into something very troublesome. Not like he isn't in one already.

"Thank you," the boy said shrugging of his other thoughts. "But what about the pink one."

"Well, I thought of giving it to the girl who I saw accompanied you earlier but it seems she's not with you right now," the gym leader said looking around. "Do you know where she might be?"

"Sorry, but we weren't really friends from the start. I actually just met her this morning as well."

"Well, that's a shame."

"Well, I better get going then," Said Dexter as he stood up and prepared to leave.

"Then I'll see you off," Misty said as she followed the boy.

The two walked to the exit as they walked about other stuff especially some stories about the dexholders before they were even considered heroes. But they saw someone unexpected outside.

"Lynette," Dexter shouted as he saw his new friend out side the gyms doors. "What the hell are you doing there?"

"Oh, Dexter, I actually thought of challenging the gym leader here since I saw the lights on, but the damn doors were locked so I decided to wait outside."

The boy sighed as he heard the girl's reasons. If it were he was just in her shoes, he would have surely gone home instead of waiting here outside.

"Wait, isn't that Misty behind you," Lynette shouted before running inside the gym. "Misty of Cerulean Gym, I, Lynette of New Bark Town, challenge you to a pokemon battle.

"What the hell are you saying," Dexter shouted as he tried to stop the girl. "Do you know what ti-"

"I accept," said Misty interrupting the boy's refutes.

Dexter couldn't believe Misty; he didn't know why she would accept such a request in the middle of the night. But he didn't have any other choices besides following the two and watch their fight.

The three walked inside once again before being led by Misty to a special field. It wasn't like the one they saw at the end of the gym; instead It was a lot larger. You can actually think of it as a very huge swimming pool.

"Wow it's so big," Lynette shouted as she stood at the entrance with awe.

"It's good to see the place is to your liking," Misty said before steeping on a flat form on the other side of the field. "Now then take your position and we can get started."

The girl nodded and walked to the one nearest to her.

"Now let me explain the rules," Misty shouted and removed her jacket. "This battle is going to be one-on-one battle. We both choose one pokemon each and the first one to get knocked out, loses."

"Got it," Lynette answered before taking out her pokeball.

"But her pokemon is a fire type," Dexter whispered before taking a quick look at the field. "And the only land on the field is that small ice mass on the middle. It's clearly her disadvantage."

"Lets start," Misty shouted throwing the pokeball she was holding on to earlier. "Starmie!"

"Then I don't have any other choice," Lynette said as she also threw her pokeball. "Eevee! Let's do it."

The two pokemon both landed on the dry surface, but Starmie immediately went underwater leaving Eevee behind.

"Starmie, use Icebeam," Misty ordered. The star pokemon underwater immediately appeared and blasted a beam of cold beam towards its opponent.

"Eevee, jump and then use Toxic on Starmie."

"Don't think that'll work. Starmie Dive!" The star pokemon quickly dove down and disappeared from their line of sight.

"I guess this is what I expect from a gym leader," Dexter said as he continued to watch the match. "And Lynette's Eevee doesn't seem strong enough to handle an enemy in its field of advantage."

"Hey I heard that," Lynette shouted at the boy but didn't even look away from the battle.

"Then you should consider this battle long gone," Dexter said as he looked at the girl.

"Just watch you idiot," Lynette said before ordering his Eevee to do something extra ordinary. "Eevee change into Jolteon and give Starmie the shock of its life with Thunder Shock."

The two who saw this, were completely shocked as they saw the Eevee in front of them evolving into a Jolteon before letting out a huge stream of thunder into the pool.

"Stramie," Misty shouted as she recalled her pokemon, which was already floating on the water top unconscious.

"That ability," Dexter whispered before shouting, "Hey where did you get that Eevee?"

"What jealous," Lynette said before glaring at Dexter with a teasing smile.

"Just answer the question," Dexter continued.

"Well, miss Lynette could you answer the question. Because that skill you just used was actually once the ability of one of the pokemon of the former pokemon champion."

"Really," Lynette asked before giving in to the question. "Well, I actually receive Eevee from a day care center at Route 34 back at Johto and the one who gave it to me even said it came from someone important."

"Is that so," Misty said as she smiled sadly before whispering to herself, "I hope you're still okay."

"Someone Special ha," Dexter said as he sighed. "Well, besides that I see you don't have any skills since you had to depend on that special skill of your pokemon."

"What did you just say," shouted Lynette as she jumped down from the flat form and landing on Dexter.

"Get off of me you crazy woman," the boy shouted as he lied on the floor.

"Not until you apologize!"

"Like hell I'll do that," Dexter said before receiving a punch to his shoulder. "That freaking hurts!"

The two continued to argue ignoring the fact Misty was still there. But she didn't even tried to stop the two; instead she stood there smiling. Looking at the two she could remember the times when Red, Blue, and Green where still here and having their own friendly quarrel. And the fact that these two resembled them slightly added to the feeling of Nostalgia.

"I guess I better wait for them to stop before giving the girl the badge and pokedex."

On the mean time, there was another group quarrel happening at a secret location.

"What the hell do mean when you said you lost to a bunch of commoners," shouted a woman as she opened her fan.

"It wasn't actually a lost you know, I was simply outsmarted. If it was only a battle then I would have totally kicked their butts," shouted the man who just came back.

"But you still 'lost' you know," another man commented before finishing whatever he was eating.

"Tsk, whatever," the man said before taking his sit on one of the chairs. "Anyway, what about the take over?"

"Well unlike you, I actually succeeded at my end. Kanto shouldn't be a problem now," the other man said before taking another bite.

The three fell into silence before the woman talked.

"Anyway. Even if one of the plans failed we can say its safe to move on to phase 2 then." Receiving a repectable nod from her two companions.

* * *

Did you guys like it? If ever please review...

Another things... As an impeccable doom approach our heores, they still need one more companion.

Please submit any OC you think could help them and send him/her to me.

Name:

Pokemon and their unique traits: (at least two)

Occupation: preferably a magician but whatever you think would fit better would do.

Personality: make sure their personality would really give the main character Dexter a hard time. Especially since his a timid kind of guy.

Well that's it from me...


	4. Secrets

Hear's the next chapter guys... I'm on a roll.. Hell yeah!... But this chapter would differ from the others since I made a serious turn of events so I'm thinking of changing the rating if things continued down this path.

SO please enjoy and review.

* * *

"Why are you following me," asked the boy as he glared at the one who was accompanying him.

"Well, I thought that we're going the same way anyway so why not go there together," the girl answered ignoring the slight annoyance on the question posed at her earlier.

The boy simply ignored her since he didn't have any choice anyway. After the battle she had last night, she was received the Cascade badge and the other pokedex from Misty. And before they left, Misty also asked them of a favor.

"Uhm before you go, could I ask a favor," the gym leader said. "Saffron City has been experiencing some difficulties with the pokemon there and Sabrina has been having a hard time dealing with them, could you two help her out. It could also be beneficial for you Lynette since Sabrina is a gym leader."

And that was the reason why the two of them are now traveling together, even if it was Dexter was against it, he just couldn't refuse the gym leader now, since they did helped him out a long time ago. But it was all in his past now.

"Hey how far is Saffron City anyway," asked the ever-cheerful Lynette. Yet she was still oblivious to the annoyed face Dexter had on.

"Why don't you check it out on the pokedex, Misty did say, it had that function," the boy answered with out turning around. He really wanted to avoid meeting those people again but it was all too late now, since deep down he understood that whatever was causing the pokemon over at Saffron to go wild should have something to do with those people.

"Hey, it says that it should take two days from Cerulean. I guess we're going to camp out tonight," The girl said cheerfully ignoring the fact the boy was in deep thought.

The two continued walking, Lynette was looking at the forest that surrounded as they walked. But there were times when she thought she saw something moving over the trees but she kept brushing it off thinking it might just be some wild pokemon finding food to eat. But the sightings kept getting more frequent as they went father from Cerulean.

"Hey Dexter," the girl said getting closer to the boy who got startled by their sudden closeness.

"Wha-what now," the boy asked completely confused at the girl.

"Do you see anything in the forests," asked the girl with a serious expression.

The boy looked around trying to see if he could find something in the trees. But there was nothing there so he simply looked at the girl with a more confused look.

"I swear I saw something in those woods," The girl said before taking the thing more seriously.

"Anyway, it might be simply just some pokemon looking for food," the boy said before continuing his walk. "Just ignore them."

The girl looked at the boy and thought she might have over think the situation. She then shrugged it off before following the boy. But before they could get far, she saw another shadow. She immediately called for her Cyndaquil and ordered it to use Flame Thrower.

"What the hell are you doing," Dexter shouted as he saw the huge amount of flame going into the woods. "What if you start a forest fire?"

"I'm sure something's there and it isn't a pokemon," the girl said with a small grin in her face. "It might be one of those men you mentioned to us at the gym."

Dexter wanted to talk back but something jumped out of the forest and landed in front of them. It was a man, and as she suspected it was a team Olympia member. He had an orange shirt on and was holding on to a card that looked like three-of-Club.

"I've been found," the guy said nonchalantly before releasing his pokemon. "Piplup, water gun!" the man's pokemon then obeyed and started shooting a large amount of water at them.

The water wasn't actually aimed at the pokemon instead it was aimed at the two trainers, which caused them to jump back. They did heard about this, people who would use pokemon to attack humans.

"Dexter leave this to me," Lynette said stopping Dexter from even doing what he was about to do. She was already fired up for the battle but considering it as a type disadvantage, she knew would have a hard time. "Cyndaquil, use smokescreen, then prepare to attack with tackle!"

The small mouse pokemon followed its master's order and blanketed the whole place with smoke causing the visibility to drop. This caused the grunt and his pokemon to have a hard time dealing with his opponent but it was a huge advantage for Lynette. Before they even knew it, Lynette's Cyndaquil had already tackled the Piplup a few times causing the enemy pokemon to get dizzy from the number of times it got attacked in the head.

"Damn it, Piplup," shouted the man as he heard his pokemon getting pummeled out there. "Piplup get out of there and try to retaliate with another Water Gun." The penguin pokemon quickly came out of the smoke and aimed its attack on the last place it was attacked. Luckily it was able to hit the Cyndaquil blasting it out of the smoke.

"Oh no," Lynette reacted as she saw her pokemon flying out of the smoke. "Defense Curl quick! And reduce the damage!"

"Not so fast," the grunt said before charging in for another attack, but before he could even give out an order he felt a quick blunt to his head.

It was Dexter, during the whole commotion, he took the chance to get behind the man and use a rock to quickly knock him unconscious.

"Hey it's over now," Dexter shouted signaling his friend to come closer. But instead of a thank you he was greeted with a huge punch in the shoulder. "What is it now?"

"Well, you just interrupted my battle you know," the girl, said before giving the boy another punch.

"Well if you haven't notice the pokemon you were fighting has already got knocked out by your attacks earlier," the boy said calmly the followed it with a sigh. "I on the other hand saw this and thought it was weird so I decided to stop the trainer."

Lynette then quickly gave the Piplup a quick look before realizing he was telling the truth. It was already unconscious. _But how could it still attack in such a state, _she thought before looking at the man in front of them.

"I guess we better bring him with us for now so that we can interrogate him over at Sabrina's place," Dexter suggested as he started lift up the body and bring one of the man's arm over his shoulders.

Lynette simply nodded as they continued on with their travel. But night came before they could even reach Saffron City so they decided to camp out for the night. Before preparing for the dinner, they decided hat tying the man up at a tree would be for the best. The two then decided to split up the work. Dexter volunteered to search for the wood they were going to use, leaving Lynette with finding the food they were going to eat.

After a few minutes, the two rendezvoused back at the campsite and prepared to cook whatever they found. But to Dexter's relief when he decided to search for food as well since what Lynette brought back weren't even edible. Some of them were even coated with poison. Lynette simply laughed this off while Dexter scratched his head as he prepared the fire.

"Is it ready yet," Lynette said while holding on to her stomach. She was already slumping down as she rested on one of the trees.

"Just wait for a few minutes," Dexter said as he busily stirred the soup he was preparing. He wasn't the best cook but at least he learned some skills before actually setting out and he thought that if he ever left the job to Lynette they'd probably eat nothing for the night.

The two waited a few more minutes before Dexter gave the signal to eat. The food wasn't the best they had but at least it was bearable. Time passed as they sat there and ate the food; soon the thug woke up and started demanding to be let go.

"And why on earth would we do that," Lynette asked as she continued to gobble down her food.

"Well, if you don't then you'll hear fro my boss," the man threatened as he tried to escape. "Bet you don't even know who you're against am I right?"

"Ha! like we're scared of some people who can't even find worthy henchmen," Lynette retorted before being stopped by Dexter.

"That's enough Lynette," Dexter said and looked at the man with serious eyes. "I might actually know who you're working for but that doesn't mean I'll let you people have your ways."

"Then you're prepared to actually fight those kind of people," the man said as he started to laugh. "Then you people are actually mad to try and fight them, heck I'll tell you something now. The only thing I know about them are just rumors. That means only a few has even seen their faces in the organization. And the fact that there are already these many people following them means their considerably powerful."

Dexter looked at the man who continued to laugh after saying things about the organization he worked for but a few more minutes and the pokeball besides him started to shine and the pokemon Piplup came out of it. It still wore those swirling eyes meaning it was still unconscious but iwhy would it come out without its master's permission.

"Hey! Who told you to come out," the man said as he shouted at the pokemon. But the pokemon didn't even fazed as it walked closer to the man before firing Water Gun at his mouth. Lynette and Dexter couldn't even move as they continued to watch the man drown from his own pokemon's move.

When Dexter finally snapped out of his shock, he hurriedly stopped the pokemon, but it was too late. The man has already drowned. Lynette stood there and quickly looked away when she realized the man has died. Dexter also stood there holding the pokemon on his man before realizing it was already stiffening up. The pokemon actually followed his master.

"What the hell's happening Dexter," Lynette asked as she continued to look away. Her eyes were actually starting to tear up.

"I guess who ever Team Olympia is plotting they don't want to give too much information even if its to people who are part of their team," Dexter said while setting the dead pokemon down on the ground. "I guess we better call Misty and tell her what happen before setting out for Saffron.

Lynette simply nodded before getting her phone and calling the gym leader. She told the one over the phone everything that just happened and was advised to wait since a peroson with a Pidgeot would immediately come and collect the body. Lynette then hanged up the phone before tunring to Dexter who was already on his own world.

Dexter stood there emotionless; he didn't have the same face he would wear when he would complain about things. He was thinking of what the people behind this were thinking when they were even prepared to kill their man to keep their own identity a secret. And if the missing dexholders were the one behind this then what would have caused them to take such radical measures. Surely he has already gotten himself along with Lynette into something both of them couldn't get out of.

* * *

So what did you people think...

The following stories would just add to more questions for our heroes...


	5. The hint of the color red

Here's chapter 5, I think my writing style is starting to deteriorate but I hope this doesn't affect the story, I also tried to proof read this one twice to see if it improves a little. I wish you like this other one and please remember to review. Well enjoy, :D

* * *

The sun was up and the Pidgeys where already chirping as they woke up one by one from their nests. But the cheery mood of that morning wasn't able to change the atmosphere of the two who walked on to Saffron City.

Dexter and Lynette still continued on with their travel wearing lifeless eyes as the things that happened last night, haunted them. The fact that a pokemon just killed its trainer could really traumatize a person. But what would have driven the pokemon to do such a thing. And out of the two only Dexter had any guess on who could be behind this but he continued to wish that whatever he's imagining stayed just that, an imagination.

"Hey Dexter," Lynette tried to say to break the icy atmosphere. "Do you think Sabrina'll welcome us with open arms? I heard she's a little cold when it comes to outsiders."

"I hope so," Dexter said with a monotone voice. Lynette seeing this realized that to see someone die could really leave a person in such a state, even she felt scared every time the images played in her mind over and over again. But she didn't know that it was going to be Dexter who would be affected by it the most. She then realized that she still didn't know anything about Dexter and what he meant when he said that he might knew whom they were fighting against.

"What are you hiding behind that timid face," Lynette whispered before seeing the colorful city right in front of them. "So this is Saffron City."

"We better hurry to the gym," Dexter said without even stopping to look at the beautiful sight right before their eyes making Lynette to ask herself _is this his true colors?_

The two arrived at the gym earlier than what they expected when they left Cerulean. They actually planned to walk around before meeting with Sabrina but with what just happened they decided it was best to report to her first.

"Are you the people the mistress was expecting," a man greeted the two. The two looked at each other and simply nodded. The tall dark man then welcomed them and led them into a room inside. "The mistress should be here shortly."

"Hey Dexter," Lynette called out to the boy. "Can I ask you something?"

"What is it," the boy answered with a lifeless expression.

"Are you going to be ok," Lynette continued as she looked at the boy in front of her who looked like a totally different person. "You've been like that since this morning."

The boy didn't respond instead, he simply shifted his look from the girl to the scene outside the gym. Lynette just couldn't help but worry more about Dexter when a friend of her was looking this sad. But her thoughts were interrupted when the boy started to talk.

"Was that the first time you have seen someone die," Dexter said as his sudden question broke the silence in the room. Lynette on the other hand simply nodded since she didn't quite understood what the boy meant.

"Then that's good… it's actually my third time," The boy continued earning a shocked expression from the girl. "The first time I saw anyone die an unnatural death was when I was still a little kid. My father just came home when we realized that there was something dripping from his clothes. It was actually blood from a wound; my father then fell on the ground face first, revealing a man wearing black cloths behind him. And on the man's hands were actually blood, meaning he was the one who killed my father."

The boy then took a big breather before continuing his story. "The next one was when I was about ten, I just finished the Sinnoh league where I actually got eight place. But that was when it happened, the same man wearing a hood tried to attack me, but I was able to get my Infernape out of the ball. It tried to defend me at first but the woman quickly called its pokemon and used hypnosis causing my Infernape to fall asleep. But he didn't stop there; he went near my pokemon before taking out a gun and pointing it on my pokemon. I tried my best to stop him but it was hopeless, he pulled the trigger causing blood to gush out from its head."

Lynette stood there in other silence as she heard someone who she just met confess everything about his self. She didn't really know what to do. To actually see someone from your family actually die in front of you or to see a pokemon you treated as a friend get shot in the head this would really cause someone sane to be traumatize for life. And to see not one but both things happen again would really affect you in a very bad way.

"My life sucks don't you think," Dexter smiled softly before facing the girl.

The girl simply shook her head before hugging the boy and resting his head on her shoulder. "You can cry, you know," And with those simple words the room was filled the boys shouts as he cried his heart out.

Some time passed before the room returned to silence. The two were now sitting on the chairs in front of the desk. Waiting for the gym leader to arrive. And after the long wait Sabrina finally came to greet the two.

"It looks like, you two have finally calmed down," said the gym leader as she walked in. The two looked at the person who just entered and to their surprise she was wearing only simple clothing, but she did have these two large bracelets that seemed to grow a slight green. "Anyway, I guess we can finally get to business."

"Of course," Dexter said as he watched the woman take a sit in front of them.

"Good, then you should have already heard from Misty what's currently happening here at Saffron City," the gym leader said before crossing her hands.

"There should be some pokemon running wild around the area," Lynette added as she slowly noticed the woman's features. She surely had the things any woman would dream of having. "Right?"

Sabrina simply nodded before standing up and walking to Dexter. She patted his shoulders before asking Lynette to leave. The girl hesitated but the boy also looked at her. She simply thought that whatever it was, it might be something important.

"You remember what you just told her, don't you," asked Sabrina as she looked into Dexter's eyes. "Then what if I tell you, that who ever killed your love ones are also the ones causing trouble with the pokemon in Saffron City."

The boy didn't know what to say; the people that killed his father and pokemon were now so close that he could only think of revenge. But while he wanted to think of ways to take his revenge, Sabrina interrupted him.

"But let me warn you," Sabrina looked at him with a more serious expression. "If you want to take revenge then go ahead but if you indeed go through with it, then you might never return to who you were once were."

The boy simply stayed silent. There were no words coming out of his mouth. But in his heart joy, hatred, and fear were all pouring out. He was overjoyed to hear the people he hated where so close but he was also scared, what did Sabrina meant by what she just said? _Never return to how I once was?_ But before he could ask the woman what she meant, she had already left.

"I guess her powers are real," Dexter whispered as he prepared to leave as well. "But I guess, she already foresaw what's going to happen."

Outside, Lynette was standing over at the door waiting for her friend to come out. She also tried to listen through the door but to no avail. She wondered why she was asked to leave but if its something important shouldn't she be part of it? She did have a pokedex and she was his partner.

"Wait partner," she shouted reacting to her own idea. "When was I ever that idiot's partner? I'm on my own journey it just happens that we're going the same way."

"Then I guess, you want to leave the idiot behind then," Dexter, came out the room and surprised the girl by what he just said.

"De- how long have you stood there and how much have you heard," the girl asking starting to panic on her own embarrassment.

"Don't worry, I didn't hear anything before, 'that idiot's partner," the boy sighed and started to scratch his head.

"So you did hear everything," the girl shouted before punching Dexter's arms.

The boy simply ignored the punches the girl was throwing at him when he thought of what Sabrina said before whispering to his self and smiling. "Is this what you mean?"

Lynette then looked at the boy with a confused expression before asking herself, _did he just say something._ But she simply shrugged it off, Dexter was back to his old self and that was good enough

The two then took this time to explore Saffron City and take in the view. They also visited Sylph Co., which was celebrating its anniversary, where they received five pokeballs from the administrators. But it was around the afternoon that their little walk was interrupted by a fortuneteller.

"You whose heart is shrouded in darkness," the woman said stopping the two in their tracks. "Heed my warning for your future will continue on this dark path unless you change your decision."

Dexter suddenly slumped down realizing what the person just said. But after seeing this, Lynette decided it was better to leave. Pulling her companion, they left the premises of the woman.

"Hey, you didn't pay up," the girl suddenly shouted interrupting the heavy atmosphere she herself created. "Now what Golduck we haven't had any luck since yesterday."

On the meantime, Lynette has brought Dexter near the exit to the east. "Hey don't mind what she just said. You know how fortunetellers are these days," the girl tried to cheer her friend up, and to her amazement it worked.

"Yeah, you're right," Dexter said before realizing they were already at Route * in the East. "Is this Route 8?"

"I guess," Lynette nodded looking at the road that stretched ahead of them. "Why?"

"Is it okay, if we visit Lavender Town," Dexter added, looking at his pokeballs, "I heard they're celebrating the day of the dead there."

Lynette nodded thinking it might be for his disease pokemon. The two then left Saffron for the quiet town of Lavender. But unknown to them a shadow was watching their every move, chuckling as he watched the two go to their next destination.

It didn't take long before the two reached Lavender Town and as Dexter suspected a festival was being held there. Different stands were lined up on the streets as people brought flowers to the deceased at Pokemon Tower. Surely the town was blooming as much as possible as they wished for the souls of their friends a peaceful rest.

"Wow," Lynette gasped as she looked at the lush decorations everywhere. "This place sure is beautiful even though there is a hint of sadness here and there."

Dexter simply nodded before walking to the tower; Lynette just followed ignoring the quick change in his personality. But at the tower, it was completely different. People were quiet as they prayed for the souls there and the most common feature was the clothes they wear wearing, they were all black. But there was one man in the crowd that looked completely different; instead of black he was wearing this red clothes that were commonly used for happy occasion.

"That man looks a little strange," said Lynette, still ignorant of the fact that the one beside her was already shaking in anger. "Shouldn't he be wearing black as well? Hey Dexter, are you feeling ok?"

"Hydra! Waterfall," Dexter shouted. The attack was aimed at the man wearing red missing the people in front of him. But the man simply dodged the incoming attack and called for his own pokemon.

"Saur, end this with Frenzy Plant," the man said ordering his pokemon to unleash a large amount of foliage that quickly attacked the water pokemon causing it lose its consciousness.

"Hydra," Dexter called back his injured pokemon before calling for his other one, "Nocturne, your turn. Giga Impact!" But just like earlier, the man and his pokemon escaped unscratched.

"Hey buddy," the man softly said before revealing a pikachu under his robe, "Could you finish him off quickly?" The mouse pokemon nodded before sending a large amount of electricity towards the bird pokemon causing it to nose dive down to the ground.

The boy simply shouted in anger, completely lost to his emotions. After calling back his pokemon he charged forward himself, ignoring what the man might do. If he was a part of Team Olympia then he could even attack him with those same moves, but Dexter simply rushed forward forgetting all of these facts.

"Do you wish to perish boy," the man softly said with a soft smile on his face, "Are you that enraged that you even forget to consider if I am even the person who killed your parent and pokemon?" But Dexter continued running, oblivious to what the man just said. "Are you then that foolish to let your friend see you kill another?"

Dexter stopped at his tracts when he heard the word kill. He looked behind him and saw Lynette who was already kneeling on the ground crying. He just gritted his teeth before asking the man who he was.

"My identity is of no importance for now, boy," the man replied to the enraged child. "But let me tell you this, I only know of your reasons since I have connections but I am not the one who killed them."

"Then, why the hell do you look like him," Dexter added before his eyes started to swell up. "If you're not him then why?"

"That, you'll find out your self, but let me give you a piece of advice," the man said before calling forth his Aerodactyl. "You better help out your friend, those people behind her don't look friendly."

"Lynette!" Dexter turned around to see his friend completely surrounded by people wearing white jackets and orange shirts. "Damn it, my pokemon all fainted too. Argh!"

But before he could rush to another helpless fight, the man behind him threw a pokeball at him before flying away. Inside the ball was a pokemon he swore he had lost forever.

"Let's do this Infernape, Close Combat!"

On the mean time, the man riding the flying pokemon observed the battle raging down below. "I hope you like my gift," the man said as he rode on his Aerodactyl. "Consider that as an apology for what team Olympia has done. Let's go Aero."

"You shouldn't really destroy the space-time continuum Dialga and Palkia has created you know," A woman said stopping the man. "And to use Celebi's abilities for such a thing."

"Oh, Sabrina," the man said before grinning like a little kid. "Long time no sea, I also heard you warned him about taking revenge but do you really expect a boy like him to defeat me? And seeing that his heart was wavering how you do expect him to defeat 'them'?"

"Same old guy I see," the woman said before starting to laugh. "But your words do hold truth. You might have just save not just his pokemon but the boy as well. Well, that is your job as a dexholder, isn't that right, red of pallet town?"

The man simply laughed as he removed his hood to reveal a young man around his late twenties, he had these red eyes that burned with passion and raven black hair that could only be compared to the night sky. He then looked back down on the wasted thugs before flying off.

* * *

We now see a little of Dexter's past, but that isn't the end of it, We also saw a certain someone everybody believes to be missing, And is he also connected with Team Olympia? Find out next time.


	6. Fortunes

And here's the 6th one people... Can't believe ow many I wrote through the span of these few days. But I guess I'll be taking a few days rest before writing again hehehe... But please do enjoy this new one...

* * *

"My name is Jean, and I-," the girl said but was interrupted before she could even finish her sentence. "Wait! I'm hard working!"

"You really are a failure," a voice said making the girl tear up. "But I guess there's no use complaining since your job is fortunetelling, but I at least thought Saffron City would welcome someone like you considering their gym leader is a psychic."

"What are we going to do now," the girl shouted as she drew her face closer on the pokeball she was holding. "You're supposed to be smart right? Can't you help me out?"

"Yes, but that doesn't mean I have all your answers," the voice, which seems like to be coming from the pokeball said. "Heck, this is your problem anyways. If you didn't gave those children your last supply of chips then you wouldn't be here groveling now wouldn't you?"

"But they looked so helpless and one of them looked faint," the girl said trying to defend her self.

"Sigh, whatever… the last place we could try is the gym I guess," advised the voice before completely disappearing.

"You're right, I'm sure Sabrina'll welcome us," the girl shouted before kissing the pokeball. "You sure are smart Golduck."

The girl continued to walk through the city heading for her last chance for a staple job since its been two days since she arrived at Saffron City to work as a fortune teller. But to her dismay, even the people of a city filled with psychic pokemon avoided her. And because of this, she has been trying to find other jobs that might take her in or else she'll have to end the day with out eating anything at all.

It was already nighttime when she arrived at the gym. But all of the lights were closed, there didn't seem to be anyone there as well. And while looking around the entrance, she noticed a note confirming Sabrina was away for some important business.

"I guess I better prepare for camp," the girl said before leaving for the park.

The park was quiet and there didn't seem to be anyone beside Jean when she arrived there. But to make sure there wasn't any guard roaming around, she ordered her Abra to scout around while she prepared a black tent.

After finishing her tent, she quickly changed to her pajamas before crawling inside. But to her relief, the inside was at least warm enough to keep her cozy for the night. As she slowly closed her eyes, she slowly imagined a very blurry vision.

In the vision, she saw a boy around her age running frantically for some unknown reason. But while the vision became clearer she could see someone chasing after him. Un-fortunately for the boy was caught when he stumbled over something, concluding her vision.

Jean continued to analyze the vision before realizing something heavy was already on top of her. She tried to struggle free but the thing on top of her was clearly very heavy for her to lift up. To her surprise, the object started breathing.

"What the hell is this thing," the girl started panicking as she opened her eyes to the surprise of seeing a boy. "Who the hell are you."

"Shh," the boy whispered before closing the girl's mouth with his hands. "She'll find me if you shout now." While the boy tried to keep the one in front of him from shouting, there was another voice coming from the outside.

"Where the hell are you Dexter," shouted a girl who was clearly in rage. "If I find you, you'll wish you've died back there!"

"That damn girl just doesn't give up does she," the boy said as he sighed heavily. "It was an accident and she knew it, but look at the mess she's trying to make." The boy continued to shake his head before shouting in pain when he felt teeth digging down his hands.

"What do you think you're doing," Jean shouted as she released the boy's hand. "I'll sue you know."

The boy simply sighed before running away. He knew if he stayed any longer, the one chasing him would catch him. But when he came out from the tent, a girl wearing a pair of red jeans and crimson jacket with a black shirt inside greeted him.

"Hi there Dexter," the girl said before fixing the gloves on her hands. Her face was wearing a huge grin that clearly hid her irritation.

"Let's just finish this Lynette," the boy said clearly aware of the fact that he won't be getting away this time. After bowing his head, he immediately received a powerful punch straight to his face.

"That's what you get for peeking at me while I change," the girl said with a clear blush on her face.

The two then quickly left with the girl dragging her friend away leaving behind Jean who was still in awe after seeing what happened.

"Those two looked familiar," was all she could utter after snapping back to reality but shrugged it of at the end. "I guess I better go to sleep, don't want to miss the gym leader tomorrow."

The sun slowly rose as it greeted the new day. Jean was already up though. She was already wearing her fortuneteller uniform, which was made up of a frilly black top with a black mini skirt that ends right above her knee. Her black boots also gave away a dark atmosphere but the witch hat she wore just made her look darker, which was completely the opposite of her pearl like white skin that looks like to be shining every time it was hit by the sun.

She immediately started her walk to the gym after finishing all her packing. Her unique clothing was clearly gaining attention as she walked through the crowded roads of Saffron, but to her this was an everyday thing so she has already got used to all the stares.

"It looks like she's here," the girl said as she braced her self before entering. And like before, a strange man greeted her asking her what she needed. "I'm here to talk to miss Sabrina." The man simply nodded before leading her to a room at the far end of the building.

Inside, Jean was greeted by pitch-black darkness. But a few candles slowly lit up giving the once dark room an eerie feel. But with this the room also grew a bit brighter even if it wasn't enough to provide a clear vision.

"So, what does a fortuneteller like you need me for," a cold voice said in totally unseen from the room.

"Is that you, Sabrina," Jean asked as she frantically looked all over the place. "Well I just came here to ask you something."

"And what would that be," Sabrina continued to ask from the darkness.

"Uhm, well," the girl hesitated. Unsure whether to ask the gym leader such a silly question. "I was wondering… if… you…"

"What is it," Sabrina shouted immediately turning the lights on. She was clearly angry cause of uncertainty the girl was showing. "If you have something to say, say it clearly."

"Yes," the girl answered, stiffening up. "Will you hire me? I'll accept any job, from washing the laundry to cooking for you."

Sabrina simply looked at the girl before chuckling softly due to the unreasonable questions. Who in their right mind would enter a gym and ask for a job? But Sabrina wasn't angry she actually suspected this considering she was psychic as well.

"You're something else child," the gym leader said holding her laughing in. "But I don't dislike that about you. In fact I'll give you a challenge before accepting you."

Jeans eyes glowed as she heard what the one in front of her just said. She nodded profusely clearly anticipating what her task was going to be causing the gym leader to laugh harder.

"Now then, A few minutes from now, a pair of teenagers would enter this facility," the gym leader said, instructing the young girl over what her task was. "Now I want you to stop them with the weakest pokemon you have. Is that understood?"

The girl simply nodded before heading out. Sabrina smiled as she watched the girl going to her destination. Understanding what the outcome was going to be.

On the mean time, Jean immediately positioned herself near the entrance, waiting for the two who was going to come. And after a few minutes of waiting, a pair of teenagers did come. One of them was wearing a red jacket, while the other a white t-shirt. But what she didn't expect was to see the same people she saw last night. These two were also thinking the same thing since the boy's face was clearly in disbelief.

"Uhm, but are you here to challenge Ms. Sabrina," Jean asked preparing her pokeball.

"Aren't you the girl from last night? And that voice, you're also the fortuneteller," the girl shouted pointing her finger at Jean.

"Now that you mention it," Jean whispered before shouting, "And you're the couple who didn't pay up!"

The two looked at each other before reacting different ways toward the comment. The girl simply shouted and started saying words while the boy simply shook his head before sighing. In the end they said, "who would be this idiot's girlfriend/boyfriend," with total harmony.

Jean simply laughed before asking the same question she asked earlier.

"And what if we are here for a challenge," the girl asked before gripping one of her pokemon. "Will you try to stop us?"

Jean looked down before releasing her pokemon Abra. The pokemon who just came out quickly took a sit on the floor. It was clearly sleeping but Jeans expression didn't even change after seeing her pokemon like that.

"Are you insulting me," the girl shouted before releasing her Quilava. "Then you don't know who you're fighting against."

"Lynette, stop," the boy interrupted the girls ranting. "Do you think a trainer will be that confident if she thinks her pokemon even has the slightest chance of winning? And if she has that much trust with that sleeping Abra then that means it might be that capable."

Lynette simply exchanged her glances between the boy and the Abra before ordering her Quilava to attack with quick attack, which the pokemon quickly performed hitting the Abra in front of it.

"Now, Quilava, ember," the girl ordered her pokemon but to astonishment when the Abra in front of them quickly disappeared. "What the, where did it go."

"Abra, Ice Punch," jean softly said before seeing her Abra to reappear behind the unsuspecting pokemon before delivering an icy punch to its back causing the fire pokemon to shriek out in pain.

"To use teleport when feeling danger and an ice punch to counter its opponent. Quite a combination," the boy said as he marveled at the trainers quick thinking at like his friends rash decisions. "Hey Lynette, be careful! That pokemon might not be strong but it has moves that might just defeat you."

"Shut up Dexter and just watch me," the girl shouted before returning her attention to the fight. "Quilava, use Flame Wheel and surround that abra."

But Jean simply stood there; she didn't even bother to give any command to her to pokemon who was a sting duck to the attack, but the pokemon didn't panic as well before being hit by the attack of its opponent being engulfed in a large amount of smoke.

"See that," the girl shouted but to her dismay when the smoke cleared it was her Quilava who was lying on the ground. "Hey Quilava!"

"Another short combo," Dexter stated as he continued to sigh, "I guess we'll be taking our leave. Let's go Lynette."

The two prepared to leave before being stopped by the sudden shout from the girl behind them.

"Thank you for the nice fight," jean shouted and bowing deeply.

But before the two could exit the building completely they were stopped by another noise they heard, clapping sounds started to radiate through the room, and from them Sabrina emerged.

"That was an interesting fight," the gym leader said before facing the girl in black dress. "Jean of Mossdeep City, good job defeating an experienced trainer with your weakest pokemon and for that, here's a gift, take it." Throwing a device towards Jean, to her surprise a pokedex. "Consider that your job. And to Lynette, don't worry about losing; I saw your struggles back at Lavender Town so here the Soul Badge. You should have three badges by now. And lastly Dexter… It looks like you failed. But don't worry, that just meant your future has just been spared." The three didn't know what to say, each holding on to their respective gifts from their experience in Saffron City.

"I guess we better get going," Dexter said before exiting the room. Lynette who was clearly smiling as she held on to her new badge then followed him, but Jean stayed behind as she looked at the two.

"Hey, I thought I already gave you your job," Sabrina said as she went closer to the girl. The girl replied with a look on her face, clearly she didn't understood what the woman implied. "Well, your job is simply to help those two out. You should have already notice but their group still needs someone and luckily that someone is you."

"Thank you," was all the reply gave before she ran after the two who was already far ahead.

"A boy who hates troublesome things yet can quickly grasp any situation, a girl who has fiery fashion for fighting and clearly very headstrong, and a girl who holds the same powers as me only not as strong. Your futures when separated are already bleak but when I see them together, your futures simply became a mystery," the gym leader muttered to herself before laughing inside the gym.

* * *

Now that that's done here's the reason why her Cyndaquil evolved... remember what happened back at Lavender Town, well they had to fight a lot of Team Olympia Thugs and they primary used Infernape and Cyndaquil during the encounter... Causing the fire mouse pokemon to evolve to its next stage...

And remember to comment and review ok? wahahaha thanks a bunch


	7. Guests

Hi everyone... Here's the next chapter to this exiting story... I hope you enjoy our heroes adventure as they find the truth behind the mysteries surrounding Team Olypia.

* * *

The three were walking through the thick forest that spreads somewhere between Saffron and Vermillion, searching for someone who wrote a letter, which they found at Route 6 asking for help. Dexter was against the idea at first but with a little convincing from their new companion, he eventually gave in. But to their misfortune they eventually got lost because none of them really knew the area well.

"Now what," A girl wearing a red jacket asked, as she busily brushed off the branches in front of her.

"Don't ask me," A boy wearing a white shirt answered looking completely annoyed. "Hey, Jean! Are we going the right way?"

"Uhm… The people we saw back there did pointed as to this direction… or was it that way?" Another girl answered as she pointed the opposite direction.

The two sighed as sweat drops formed in their head. They decided that asking her for anymore directional advice would simply get them more lost than they are now. So they simply walked further in the forest before realizing that the sun was already sinking. After a few more steps into the deep unknown, they finally set up camp.

And because of last times incident, Dexter decided it was better if he was the one to gather the ingredients and Lynette was better off finding the materials for starting fire and Jean who was new in the group, decided to help Lynette out.

"I've been wandering but how did Abra defeat Quilava last time," Lynette asked Jean after they separated from Dexter. "Your pokemon's level shouldn't be high enough right?"

"Well," Jean started to fidget since she didn't want to say that all of Lynette's attacks were full of opening. "…Let's just say I have some special abilities."

"Like what," the girl in red quickly shouted. It looked like what Jean just said really caught Lynette's interest. "Like foresight or something?"

Jean who was shocked from her friends sudden burst simply nodded. She wasn't exactly telling a lie since she did have some special abilities and foresight was actually one of them. But during their battle she only needed to use it a little since some of the moves were clearly full of unnecessary movements.

"Ahh," Lynette said before letting go of Jean's shoulders. "I got side tracked let's hurry and find those materials or else we'll get less food from Dexter."

"Alright," Jean said. She was smiling as she followed the girl before her and thought such people easily accepted her. "I guess I better work hard."

The two continued to find twigs and dried leaves to use in their fire but during their little search, they started to feel someone's presence. It was clearly looking at them with malice. At first they tried to ignore it but with each passing minute the feeling just grew more intense. The two couldn't take it any longer and decided to call their respective pokemon.

"Quilava, Flamethrower," shouted Lynette calling her fire pokemon.

"Golduck, help out with Confusion," Jean added as she released her duck pokemon.

But to their surprise, the attacks they just gave were completely repelled by a huge torrent of Water coming from the direction they fired. It overwhelmed their attacks like they were nothing but after that the presence disappeared.

"Quilava! Golduck! Are you guys ok," the two shouted simultaneously as they ran beside their partners. The Quilava simply nodded and growled confirming it status but the Golduck simply shunned its head.

"What was that," Lynette asked as she held on to her pokemon. "That power was simply overwhelming."

"I don't know," jean answered holding on to her Golduck. "But it was clearly from someone who had many battle experience."

"It has to be from 'them'," the Golduck said telepathically gaining shcok faces from the two, Jean's being from surprise over what it said and Lynette's simply from the fact it talked. "We better hurry back. Jean inform them about this later."

Jean nodded before calling Golduck to its pokeball. Lynette called back her Quilava as well but her shock was still present as she continued to look at Jean with huge wide eyes. The two then immediately returned to their campsite to only see Dexter with his Infernape and Noctowl. The campsite was also completely trashed from some battle.

"What happened here," Lynette asked looking all over the place.

"Oh its you guys," the boy answered as he recalled his pokemon. "I guess you guys also realized got attacked by those people."

"But what are they plotting to even attack us," Lynette shouted clearly aggravated by what just happened. "I mean, we're simply regular citizens and all."

"I guess we might have entered a base nearby," the boy said clearly sighing from the things that were happening. "But considering what happened back at Cerulean at Saffron, we might have gone from regular citizens to threats and straight to their hit list."

But before the two could continue with their chat, Jean quickly interrupted them. Her eyes were quite serious this time. And on her hand was Golduck's pokeball.

"Uhm, excuse me, I have something to say," the girl said, her eyes showing her seriousness. Her hands gripped into fists clearly showed how important what she was going say was.

"What is it Jean," Dexter said turning to face the girl.

"Its about the things that happened today," Jean started. "I saw the same thing in my visions last night. If things continue as my vision did then by the end of the day we should meet someone lost to the darkness."

The two looked at each other unsure what their friend just said. Dexter was expecting things to get dangerous but he wasn't expecting another one of those people. Lynette on the other hand wasn't completely sure if she wanted to believe the girl but considering her fortune telling skills, they should have some credibility like how she predicted the bad outcome when Dexter was lost in his anger.

"I would like to find that person immediately and avoid getting into more dangerous situations," Jean said finishing her short speech.

"I agree," Dexter added before dusting off his clothes. "I would like to avoid things that would be a pain in the ass."

"I guess we're going to miss dinner tonight," Lynette sighed before following the two into the woods.

Following were they met the unknown presence, the three wondered deeper and unexpectedly they saw a huge factory. It was looked really old but there were signs that people still went to it. Two huge trucks were also present in the vicinity. One of them was recognizable since it was the same one Lynette's Quilava attacked when it was still a Cyndaquil.

"Hey Dexter, isn't that the one we faced back at Cerulean," Lynette whispered while they hid behind a few bushes.

"You're right," Dexter nodded before turning to Jean. "Hey, Jean was this part of your vision?"

"Sorry but some part of the vision wasn't really clear such as the place," Jean said before standing up. "We better go. There doesn't seem to be any guard around."

The three continued and soon they were inside the abandoned factory. It was completely dark inside and there didn't seem to be anyone in it. But deep inside they could here some shouting sound. It was screaming help over and over again.

"It's coming from here," Lynettes said before opening the door. "Hey guys quick!"

The three was shocked to see what was inside. It was a young woman around the age of twenty and she was wearing a black one-piece dress with a pink skirt. Her hands were tied behind her back and a lose piece of tape was on the side of her mouth.

"Who could you people be," the girl said. "Are you part of their group?"

"Well, being associated to them is already a bit too harsh don't you think," Dexter said before scratching his head. "We're not a part of them. We saw your message back at the woods and decided to help out."

"I see," the girl said. "I guess I better say thank you for the assistance then."

"There's no need to thank us," Lynette answered as she prepared to remove the ropes on the girl's hands. "But who tied you up here in the first place?"

"I remember people wearing white jackets with clouds on them. But that's all I could remember," the woman said as she dusted off her skirt. "But enough of that, I would like to know your name since you've help me out."

The three of them looked at each other before Lynette started to introduce each one of them to the woman they just met. After that, the woman also introduced her self, but instead of giving her real name, she asked them to simply call her 'missy' since her name is a little special. Jean and Lynette simply complied but Dexter on the other hand started to get suspicious but simply ignored it since she didn't have any weird aura surrounding her.

"Its nice to make your acquaintance," the woman said before showing a gentle smile. "But, would it be okay if I impose on you some more? Since you are going to Vermillion City, I would like to come along. My friends might be there."

"Sure," Jean answered. "It must be hard to be separated from your friends."

"Yes," the woman replied with out a change in facial expression. "Especially if you've gone through so much with them." The smile she wore sure didn't change but surely the faint expression of sadness did show in her eyes.

"We better get going," Dexter interrupted his face still having thoughts about the woman they just met. " It's already getting late and you must be tired. And it's not safe to stay here, the people who kidnapped you might come back."

The three nodded and followed the boy out of the abandoned facility. The night got dark; there weren't a shred of moonlight when they came out. But the four continued to walk down the shadow less forest. The girls chatted with their new companion while Dexter continued to sigh cause of fatigue.

It was about midnight when they reached their former campsite. The smoke from the previous battle there has already subsided and only a charred terrain remained. But because of this, it became easier to set up camp. And like before the three began to do their respective parts for dinner. Lynette was already gone and searching for wood and jean for food ingredients. Dexter suggested staying behind and protecting their guest since Team Olympia might attack any time.

"Have you three known each other for a long time," the woman asked shattering the silence that started to form. "Because it looks like you trust each other so much."

"Not really," the boy answered softly avoiding getting too friendly with her. "I just met Lynette a few days back and Jean just joined us yesterday."

"Then why do you people have such a strong bond," the woman continued to ask. "Considering you people have just met."

"I don't know," the boy answered scratching his head. "But I think it's too bothersome to understand "

The woman fazed by his answer simply sat at the opposite side with a small smile on her face. But before Dexter could return some questions to her, a huge turtle pokemon attacked them from the back. It was a Grotle and its trainer was a member of Team Olympia as Dexter suspected. Dexter quickly called out his Noctowl and started his counter attack.

The battle raged on until Dexter emerged victorious, but even with the danger gone his battle senses were still in alert and during those short three seconds he was sure to feel a much more dangerous aura behind him. It surely had the intent to kill him in any given second but after those few moments it disappeared.

"Are you ok?" Dexter asked their unfazed guest "The battle was really wild this time."

"I guess," the woman answered. "But I guess its thanks to you again."

"That's good," the boy said then quickly took a deep breath before returning his Noctowl. "And another thing, are you a trainer? You didn't seem fazed from such a battle."

"A long time ago, yes," the woman said before returning her simple smile. "But I've already lost the interest in such things."

The boy gave her a look that had 'I see' painted all over it. He was clearly very tired after such a confrontation but the woman wasn't even scared, she didn't even flinched from such a battle. And there was that killer intent back then. The thought of where it came from continued to run across his mind until eventually he gave up. His two friends came back and dinner was finally set.

The night continued on, with out any further worry. But the feeling of something wrong was still in Dexter's mind. The woman with them was surely someone unique. With simply her presence the entire evening changed.

* * *

The last part place a lot of stress in questions... Considering how the chapter concerning Red happened. Will this woman be an enemy or an ally... Continue to follow and sole the case with our heroes... And thank you for reading this fic... :) Especially to those who've alerted this.

Oh yeah, the title has something more into it, please give it a deep thought and it might be answered by the next chapters...


End file.
